Biker Love
by TeenBeachGirl194
Summary: It's been 1 school year since the movie, and it's the start of summer. Brady and Mack wish they could go back to Wet Side Story and they also want to take their friend Tessa with them. What happens when their wishes come true? But what if it's not by storm? When a certain Biker lays eyes on Tessa, will love blossom? Read to find out! Rated T just to be safe, rating may go down.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I'm TeenBeachGirl194, I am a HUGE fan of Teen Beach Movie. A few things about me, my favorite character in TBM is Butchy, cause I love his Biker accent! My favorite song is 'Cruisin for a Bruisin', and if I were in Teen Beach Movie, and then went into Wet Side Story, I'd be a biker chick, I'd surf, but I wouldn't be a surfer. :) Check out my TBM forum and tell me you favorite things from TBM. :) Also, please comment or PM me with song ideas. Enjoy!-TeenBeachGirl194**

"Come on, Mack! We're gonna be late for dinner!" A blonde haired, hazel eyed boy called over his shoulder.

"I'm coming, Brady! Relax!" Mack, a brown haired, brown eyed, girl called to the boy, named Brady.

"Don't forget that Tessa is coming over to spend the night!"

"Yes, Brady, I know! I'm coming!"

As the two ran up the beach to the house, Mack's grandfather came out onto the porch.

"Hey, Grandpa." Mack said.

"Mack, everything is ready except for the fruit. Brady, while Mack is cutting the fruit, you can shower. Mack, once he's done showering, you can go and get in while Brady starts mixing up the drinks. Ok? I'm heading over to Tessa's house to pick up her stuff since she can't bring it on her motorcycle. I just KNOW she's not going to get into the car with me."

"Alright, see you when you get back!" Mack replied, "Come on, Brady. Let's get to work."

"Ok. I'll be back in 10 once I shower."

"Alright, I'll start cutting the fruit."

On the counter was laying 4 Pineapples, 5 Oranges, 5 Kiwis, 5 Star Fruits, 4 Avocados, a bunch of 6 Bananas, a large Watermelon, 12 Lemons, and 3 Dragon Fruits.

"Wow, Grandpa bought a lot of fruit. Let's see, cut 2 Pineapples, 3 Oranges, 3 Kiwis, all 5 Star Fruits, 2 Avocado, 4 Bananas, the whole watermelon, none of the lemons, and 2 Dragon Fruits."

At that, Mack began to cut the fruits into pieces. After about 10 minutes, as promised, Brady came downstairs. He was wearing a Hawaiian style shirt, with board shorts.

"Alright, the fruits that are over there are the ones that you'll be using to mix up the drinks."

"Ok, thanks." Brady said, getting to work.

"I'll be done soon." Mack said before running to her bathroom.

After looking at the recipes, Brady began cutting the fruits and putting them in the blender. By the time Mack came back to the kitchen, 15 minutes later, Brady was on his last one. Mack was wearing an ocean blue polo shirt with a pair of slightly darker shorts.

"You're almost done already?" Mack asked.

"Yep. I'm on the last one."

"Ok, well, I've only got the watermelon left to cut, so as soon as I do that, we can set up."

"Alright, sounds good. I can't believe Tessa is staying here for a whole week!"

"I know! *Sigh* She reminds me so much of Wet Side Story."

"You really miss them, don't you?"

"Yeah. I do."

Suddenly, they heard a motorcycle getting closer. They looked at each other and ran to the front door.

"There she is!" Mack said.

After just a moment, a girl on a motorcycle pulled up into the driveway, just before Mack's grandfather pulled up in his car. Seconds after pulling in, the girl got off her bike and took off her helmet, releasing her long, black hair. She was wearing a red t-shirt, a navy-blue leather jacket, black leather pants, black leather boots, leather gloves, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she had a black feather necklace. Her helmet was a half-head helmet with a visor.

"Hey, Tessa." Mack said, waving.

"Hey, Mack." Tessa said in a thick biker accent.

"You ready to spend the week?"

"You bet I'm ready!"

"Come on! I'll help you get settled!"

"Here's your stuff." Mack's grandfather said, pulling Tessa's black suitcases out of the trunk.

"Thank you!"

"I'll carry your board in for you." Brady said, pulling Tessa's surfboard off the top of the car.

"Thanks, Brady!" Tessa said, picking up a suitcase.

"We'll be out for dinner in about half-an-hour, Grandpa." Mack said, picking up the other suitcase.

"Alright."

"Come on, Tessa! Let's go!"

"Mack usually isn't doesn't act like this, unless she has something big planned." Brady said, walking inside after Mack's Grandfather.

"Well, we'll find out what she's planning later."

"Yeah, you're right." Brady said, not letting on that he knew what Mack's plan was.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Alright, Mack, I know you's plannin' somethin'. What's up?"

"You'll find out in a little bit."

"How long is 'a little bit'. Cause last time it was 2 whole days."

"That's only because my plan backfired on me. You'll find out at dinner."

"Alright. Fine."

Little did Tessa know, Brady was actually in on the plan. As soon as Tessa left the room to go to the bathroom, Mack pulled out her iPhone 5s and called Brady, who she knew was alone in the kitchen.

"Time to set the plan in motion?" Brady asked.

"Yep. Make sure the sound isn't on, so that Tessa doesn't find out about it."

"Got it. Oh! Gotta go! Your grandfather is coming back. I'll start the plan immediately."

"Good. We'll be out soon."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

Just as Mack put her phone down, Tessa came back in the room.

"So, where's I sleeping?"

"We have a mattress in the spare room that I can bring in here for you." Mack said, smiling.

"Sounds good."

_**25 minutes later**_

"So, what's for dinner?" Tessa asked, seating herself at the table.

"We've got fruit kabobs, chili dogs, grilled sardines, baked potatoes, shrimp, Pineapple/Banana Smoothie, Pineapple/Kiwi Smoothie, Orange Smoothie, Avocado Smoothie, Banana/Dragon Fruit Smoothie, and Lemonade." Mack said pointing to each dish and pitcher.

"Wow! Sounds like we's got a lotta stuff to eat!" Tessa said.

"Well, whatever we don't finish tonight, we'll eat it tomorrow." Brady said, pulling out a stack of plates.

"Well, come on up and get your food! It's time to eat!" Mack's grandfather said.

At that, Tessa jumped up and got a plate, grabbing 3 fruit kabobs, a chili dog, a baked potato, and some shrimp, before grabbing a cup and pouring herself some Banana/Dragon Fruit Smoothie. Mack got 2 fruit kabobs, a chili dog, and a baked potato before pouring Pineapple/Kiwi Smoothie into her cup. Brady piled some of everything onto his plate before pouring some Pineapple/Banana Smoothie for himself. Mack's grandfather got a baked potato, grilled sardines, and a chili dog before he poured Lemonade in his cup. By the time Tessa had sat down, Mack had grabbed the TV remote.

"Mack? What you's doin'? We's supposed to be eatin', not watchin' TV."

"I know, but I just decided it was about time we watched a movie."

"What movie?"

"Wet Side Story!" Mack and Brady said in sync.

**Soooo, what did you think? Review with your opinion, also, if you have song ideas or an idea as to how to write the biker accent in better, that would be great! I'll include a list of songs that I already want to use at the beginning of next Chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!-TeenBeachGirl194**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everybody! What's up? Well, I told you I'd include my song list at the beginning of Chapter 2! So here it is!**

**Songs from the Movie:**

** Cruisin for a Bruisin**

** Like Me**

** Meant to Be**

** Falling for Ya**

**Other Songs: **

** Boy Like You by Ke$ha ft. Ashley Tisdale**

** BFB (Best Friend's Brother) from Victorious [If you look it up, watch the music video, not a clip from the show]**

** Freak the Freak Out from Victorious [Same as last one]**

** Beggin on Your Knees from Victorious [Same as last two]**

**Let me know if you have any other song suggestions, let me know. I'm looking into song by the Beach Boys, so I may be adding more songs to the list soon. So, here's Chapter 2!**

"Really!? Oh, I haven't watched Wet Side Story for a couple weeks!" Tessa said, excitedly.

"Well, here you go! Now you can watch it without your mom talking about her business again." Mack said, smiling.

"Yes! Mum always yaks on and on about her business."

"What does your mom do again?" Brady asked.

"She sells Ms. Suzerain's fashions."

"Isn't Ms. Suzerain the widow of Mr. Blake Jackson?" Mack asked.

"Yup. Suzerain Jackson."

"Well, lets just watch the movie already!" Brady said, getting impatient.

"Okay, okay!" Mack said, laughing.

At that, Mack pushed the play button and started the movie.

_**After the Movie**_

"Thanks for turnin on the movie, guys. The food was great too!" Tessa said, now stuffed.

"No problem. So, what do you two want to do tomorrow?" Brady asked.

"I don't know about you, but I want to surf." Mack said, washing some of the ditches.

"Sounds good to me." Brady and Tessa said at the same time.

After they said it at the same time, they looked at each other, and began laughing.

"Why do we always do that?" Brady asked.

"I's got no clue." Tessa said, helping Mack.

"Well, it's almost 8:30, we should probably get ready for bed soon. After all, if we want to get up with the sun, we don't want to stay up too late." Mack said, putting away the now clean dishes.

"Mack's right, you know." Brady said, leaning on the counter.

"Yeah, Mack, I'll meet you in your room."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes," Mack said, "It's so funny how she loses her accent when she's tired."

"I agree. It's like she practices talking with it, and then she forgets to use it when she's tired." Brady said.

"Yeah. Well, goodnight, Brady. I'll see you in the AM." Mack said, before kissing Brady's cheek.

_**The Next Morning**_

*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep*

The alarm clock in Mack's room went of, giving a loud, obnoxious beeping sound. Both Mack and Tessa groaned, due to being suddenly woken up. Mack slapped the clock and slowly began to get out of bed. After changing out of her light blue pajamas and into her black and pink rash-guard and matching board-shorts. Similarly, Tessa changed out of her red and black pajamas and into a black and red rash-guard; styled the same as Mack's, only instead of the pink, there's red; and black board-shorts The two girls silently ran to the kitchen where Brady was waiting for them in his bright yellow rash-guard and blue board-shorts.

"There you two are! You ready to head for the beach?" Brady asked.

"I'm ready, if you two are." Mack replied.

Tessa just nodded, as she was eating some of the leftover fruit from the night before. When Mack and Brady saw this, they both just laughed.

"Wha?" Tessa asked, her mouth full.

"Come on. Let's just go!" Mack said, grabbing Tessa's hand and pulling her out the door and to the beach.

10 minutes later, the three were all surfing. Mack was using the 'Destiny Board', Brady was using his usual board, and Tessa was using a black rimmed, red board. They surfed for about an hour, before they came in to officially eat their breakfast.

"Brady, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. We'll be inside in a couple minutes, Tessa."

"Ok. Just don't take too long."

"Don't worry, we won't be long. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Do you ever want to go back to Wet Side Story?"

"Of course I do. Why?"

"I just wish we could go back, and take Tessa with us."

"I wish we could too, Mack. Maybe we'll find a way soon."

"Yeah. Maybe we will." Mack said, giving Brady a small smile.

Brady took Mack's hand, and the two walked inside, where Tessa was already eating. After eating their breakfast, the three ran back out to the beach. They played 1-on-2 volleyball for about an hour before heading back out into the water to surf more.

"Hey, Tessa!"

"Yeah, Mack?"

"What would you think if we went to Wet Side Story?"

"I'd love it, but it ain't gonna happen. People can't just randomly transport into a movie."

"You'd be surprised." Mack muttered.

Then, suddenly, a HUGE wave started coming toward them. All three of them began surfing the wave, until Tessa wiped out. When Mack and Brady saw her wipe out, they both dove into the water. But as soon as they did, everything...went...black.

_**Sometime Later**_

Tessa surfaced, gasping for air. Once she surfaced, she began searching for her board, which was floating just a few feet away.

"Mack? Brady? Where you's at?"

Just moments later, Mack and Brady surfaced, not far away.

"Mack! Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Wait. Where's Tessa?"

"Tessa!?"

"I's over here!"

At that, Mack and Brady grabbed their boards, and paddled over to where Tessa was sitting on her board.

"Are you alright?" Mack questioned.

"Yeah. I's fine. Are you's alright?"

"Yeah, we're alright. Let's get to shore!"

After a couple minutes, they reached the shore and were able to stand up in the water.

"Where are we? This ain't our beach!" Tessa stated.

"Brady, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"If you're thinking that we're back, yes."

"My thoughts exactly."

"What? Back? Back where?"

Mack and Brady both just looked at each other, before turning back to Tessa.

**So, what do you think so far? I'm actually watching TBM as I write this (Tuesday, 11-12-13, 8:47 PM). Actually watching Surf Crazy right now. I am singing along with it, too! So, anyway, any suggestions for the story? Once I begin the actual plot line, I'll tell you what the different pairings are. OH! I know you can't see what part I'm at in watching the movie, but the bikers are just seconds away from entering the movie! Here they come! Hehehe! Aaand Lugnut...CheeChee and Struts...aaaaaaand Butchy! Eep! He is sooooo hot! Sorry that you all have to read about all this. Anyway, I'm gonna go watch 'Cruisin for a Bruisin' which is about to come on. :) Bye till next time, all!-TeenBeachGirl194**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everybody! What's up? How are you liking the story so far? I hope you're enjoying it! So, I don't remember if I told you all this or not, but after I finish this story, I'll be writing another one, it'll be a sequel to the movie and a prequel to this story. I'll take place right where the movie left off. But this story won't be finished anytime soon, so just remember that there is another story coming from me in the future. :) Well, time for Chapter 3!-TeenBeachGirl194**

"Tessa, we're in Wet Side Story." Mack said.

"Mack, I already told ya! It ain't possible to just randomly get transported into a movie!"

"Yes, Tessa, it is possible. It happened to us once before." Brady insisted.

"I still don't believe ya."

At that moment, Mack saw Lela and Tanner walking along the beach toward them.

"Brady, look!"

"It's Lela and Tanner!"

"Come on! Let's go say hi!"

At that, Mack grabbed Brady's wrist and pulled him toward the two.

"Lela!"

"Mack? Mack!"

"Huh? Brady!"

"Tanner, hey! What's up?"

"Nothing much. How about with you?"

"Same, back where we live, it's finally summer again. Mack and I finished our Junior year in High School."

"Cool!"

"I've missed you soooo much!" Lela said, hugging Mack.

"I've missed you too!"

"You still have it!"

"Yup. I'll always keep it."

"So, what have you been up too?"

"Not much. Brady and I finished our Junior year."

"Really!? Congratulations!" Lela said.

"Thanks! Oh, Brady!"

"Huh?"

Once Brady looked at her, she nodded toward Tessa, who was staring at them in disbelief.

"Tess, come come over here!" Mack called, using Tessa's nickname.

Now, Tessa's full name is actually Theresa Aubrey Foxgrove, but she thought that Theresa was to elegant and sophisticated. So, she instructs people to call her Tessa. However, only her best friends are allowed to call her Tess. So, if you aren't one of her best friends, never; under any circumstances; call her Tess.

"Uh. Yes?" Tessa said, looking at Lela and Tanner, confused.

"This is Tanner and Lela, from Wet Side Story. Oh, and, told ya!" Mack said.

"Wait, this isn't a trick?!"

"Nope. Not a trick." Brady replied, grinning.

"Wow. Well, I's Theresa Foxgrove. But call me Tessa. Just, don't call me Tess. Only my best friends call me that." Tessa explained.

"Nice to meet you, Tessa." Tanner said, shaking her hand.

"Say, Tessa, are you a biker?" Lela asked.

"Yup. I surf, but I's a biker." Tessa said, pronouncing 'surf' just like Butchy.

"Well, come on then! You've gotta meet my brother, Butchy and his friends! Oh, CheeChee and Struts are going to love you!" Lela said, talking faster by the second.

"Lela, calm down! You're doing it again!" Tanner said, laughing a little.

"Oh. Oops. Well, still, come on!" Lela said turning and running a little bit towards "Big Momma's".

Lela had combined her biker outfit with her new surfer outfit. She was wearing pink sandals, her usual pink crop-top, her pink jacket, pink shorts, and her black studded belt. She's also begin straightening her hair some, not completely, but still a little bit straight. Tanner was wearing his brown shirt and a pair of brown shorts with his white shoes. Suddenly, all five were in front of Big Momma's. Tessa was back into her usual outfit, and Mack and Brady were both in the same outfits they'd been in when they'd left Wet Side Story the last time.

"Wait, what!? How did...but I was just wearing...how is this even possible!?" Tessa babbled, now noticing the sudden scene and clothing change.

"Tessa, relax. We're in Wet Side Story, that's what happens here!" Mack explained

"Now I KNOW you's not joking!"

"Are you three coming or what?" Tanner asked.

"We're coming." Brady replied.

As Lela and Tanner walked in, everybody looked at them because Lela was babbling nonsense.

"Lela! Chill! I can't understand a thing you're saying!" Tanner said, trying to calm her down.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I'm just really excited!"

"Excited bout what?" Butchy asked, confused.

"Oh! Right! Come on, guys!" Lela called out the door.

At that, Mack, Brady, and Tessa all walked in. Tessa stayed toward the back of the group, just until she introduced herself. Once everyone saw Mack and Brady, they all jumped up and ran to greet them. The surfers mainly flocked to Brady and the bikers to Mack. After everyone finished greeting the two, they noticed Tessa standing off to the side.

"Who's your friend?" SeaCat asked.

Mack and Brady just smiled before they pulled Tessa over to the group.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Mack asked.

"Oh, right! I'm Theresa Foxgrove. But call me Tessa, Theresa just sounds to sophisticated. Just...don't call me Tess. Only my best friends call me Tess."

Everyone welcomed Tessa, and one by one, they all introduced themselves.

"There's more of us that you just haven't met yet." Tanner explained.

"It's nice to meet you's all."

"So, you's a biker?" Butchy asked, after hearing Tessa's biker accent.

"Yup. Biker through and through. Although, I don't have much of a choice but to know how to surf."

"What do you mean?" CheeChee asked.

"Our entire school is made up of surfers, and they don't accept bikers. So I have to have two persona's. One at school, and one for everywhere else."

"So, you have to be a surfer at school, but you can be a biker everywhere else?" Lugnut questioned.

"That would be correct."

"Wow. So, Tessa, Mack, would you two like to stay with Butchy and I?"

"Sure!" The two girls replied before walking off with all the bikers.

"So, Brady, you want to stay at my place?" Tanner asked.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Brady said, before walking with the surfers to Tanner's house.

**Well, there's Chapter 3! Let me know what you think of it! Chapter 4 should be up by the weekend. :) What do you think will happen? What do you want to happen? Do you have any song suggestions for me? Let me know! Whether you PM me or review, let me know what you think of the story, what you think/want to happen, and/or any song suggestions you may have. :) Have a great week!-TeenBeachGirl194**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, all! Here's Chapter 4, as promised! Hope you like it!-TeenBeachGirl194**

"So, Tessa, what do you think of the house?" Lela asked Tessa.

"I love it! It reminds me so much of my grandparent's house."

"Really?" Struts questioned.

"Yeah. Except theirs is in the mountains."

"Wow! You know, Tessa, you're a lot like us." Lela commented.

"Thanks. So, are there any plans for tonight?"

"Oh! Right! There's a party tonight. We've gotta get you two ready!" CheeChee said, grabbing Tessa's hand.

Once CheeChee grabbed Tessa's hand, Struts grabbed Mack's, while Lela ran to her closet to get some outfits.

"Mack, I know we turned you into a biker last time, but I found a really cute dress that I thought would look cute on you!" Lela called from her closet.

Suddenly, all of them were in their own outfits. Mack was wearing a long, aqua blue, floral pattern dress; an aqua blue bracelet; the necklace Lela had given her; aqua blue colored earrings; an aqua blue headband; and aqua blue sandals. Tessa was wearing a black and silver, glitter top dress; her jacket; a medium blue scarf; medium blue flower hair clips; black sunglasses; her red necklace; and a pair of black sandals. (A/N: I changed the black feather necklace from Chapter 1, to a red gem necklace, that way it wouldn't get ruined when Tessa gets in the water.) CheeChee was wearing a silver colored dress; silver heels; a silver scarf; a black, flower hair clip; black sunglasses; and a black, leather vest. Struts was wearing a black, one shoulder dress; with silver earrings; a silver bracelet; a silver, heart necklace; a black, flower headband; pink sunglasses; and her favorite pink heels, however, she was not wearing a jacket. Finally, Lela was wearing a pink dress; pink sandals; a pink scarf; pink earrings; a pink bracelet; a pink flower necklace; pink sunglasses; and her new, pink, leather jacket. All of their dresses; minus Mack's; were knee-length dresses.

"What do you think of the dress, Mack?" Lela asked.

"I love it! Thanks!"

"You're welcome! So, you girls ready to go?" Lela asked.

"Yup!" Struts said, grinning from ear to ear.

"What up with you? Oooohh, it's a boy isn't it?" CheeChee asked.

"Maybe, maybe I'm just excited for the party." Struts said, walking out of Lela's bedroom and downstairs.

"It's a boy. Trust me." Tessa said, "And I think I might know who it is."

"Who?" Lela asked.

"Lugnut. Have you guys seen the way he looks at her and vice versa? They like each other!" Tessa exclaimed.

"Now that you mention it, she does act a little different around him." Lela commented.

"Well, we's gonna find out later." Tessa said.

"You sure?" Mack asked.

"You bet I's sure. Cause I's gonna be watching them."

"Ok. Just don't get caught." Mack said, walking out.

Suddenly, all the girls were in Big Momma's. Tessa let out a small squeal of surprise.

"It's gonna take a while before I get used to that!" Tessa exclaimed.

"You'll get used to it eventually!" Mack said.

Then, a group of girls came inside, it was a mix of bikers and surfers.

"Oh! Tessa, Mack, I want you to meet some friends of mine! Girls!" Lela called, waving the girls over.

"Hi, Lela. Who're these two fine ladies?" A girl with blonde hair asked.

"Girls, this is Mack and Tessa. Mack, Tessa, this is Myranda, Kaylee, Nikki, Nicole, Maya, Coral, Mackenzie, and Lydia. Myranda, Kaylee,Nikki, and Nicole are sisters."

Myranda had black hair and brown eyes, Kaylee had black hair and gray eyes, Nikki had black hair and gray eyes, Nicole had black hair and hazel eyes, Maya had brown hair and blue eyes, Coral had blonde hair and brown eyes, Mackenzie had black hair and gray eyes, and Lydia had light brown hair and green eyes.

"It's nice to meet you all!" Mack said.

"There's more surfer girls, they just aren't here yet." Lydia said.

"Cool! Well, I's gonna go get a drink. I'll be back an a couple minutes." Tessa said, before walking off.

Minutes later, the other bikers came in. With Butchy in the lead, of course. Tessa was already back with the other girls, who were sitting at a couple of booth tables.

"Lela, who are those guys?" Tessa asked.

"Oh, you'll meet them in time." Lela said.

"Oh, ok. So..."

"Ooh! This is my favorite song!" Lela said, jumping up and running over to Tanner, who had just come in.

All of the other girls, minus Mack, jumped up and ran to some other guys.

"You gonna be alright?" Mack asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. You go have fun." Tessa said, smiling.

"Alright." Mack said, before getting up and running to Brady, who spun her around once she reached him.

Once everyone started dancing, Tessa sighed. No one, in all the parties she'd been to, no one had ever asked her to dance. After a little while, Tessa got up and left Big Momma's.

**Why did Tessa leave Big Momma's? What do you think? Just wanted to let you all know, I will be away over the weekend, and I won't be able to update. I will see all my PMs and reviews, but I won't be able to update. So it might be a week before I update again. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone!-TeenBeachGirl194**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone! I hope you had a great Thanksgiving! I'm finally able to update again! :D Yay! So, here's Chapter 5! It's the first chapter to include a song! I'll put the name of the song at the end of the chapter. :) I hope you enjoy it!-TeenBeachGirl194**

When Tessa walked outside, she leaned against the railing.

"Oh, Adrian, why did you have to leave me? Things have gotten so hard since you left. And now I've fallen in love, I don't know what to do! You always had advice for me when I needed it." Tessa said.

Then, Tessa walked down the steps and began walking down the beach. As she walked, she could hear thunder and see lightning off in the distance. Then, music started.

**Tessa:** _Who can say for certain?_

_Maybe you're still here_

_I feel you all around me_

_Your memories so clear_

_Deep in the stillness_

_I can hear you speak_

_You're still an inspiration_

_Can it be?_

_That you are mine_

_Forever love_

_And you are watching over me from up above_

_Fly me up to where you are_

_Beyond the distant star_

_I wish upon tonight_

_To see you smile_

_If only for a while to know you're there_

_A breath away's not far_

_To where you are_

_Are you gently sleeping?_

_Here inside my dream_

_And isn't faith believing_

_All power can't be seen_

_As my heart holds you_

_Just one beat away_

_I cherish all you gave me everyday_

'_cause you are mine_

_Forever love_

_Watching me from up above_

_And I believe_

_That angels breathe_

_And that love will live on and never leave_

_Fly me up_

_To where you are_

_Beyond the distant star_

_I wish upon tonight_

_To see you smile_

_If only for awhile_

_To know you're there_

_A breath away's not far_

To where you are

_I know you're there_

_A breath away's not far_

_To where you are_

By the time she finished singing, it had begun to rain. But Tessa didn't care, it would hide her tears from her friends. Tessa sat down on a rock and began crying, only harder, burying her face in her hands. Seconds later, Mack sat down next to her, and began to comfort her.  
"I know it's hard. It'll get better though."  
"Thanks, Mack." Tessa responded, wearily.  
"Come on, let's go inside and get you dried off." Mack said, standing.  
Then, just as it began to rain harder, the two screeched and made a mad dash for the porch of Big Momma's, where all the other surfers and bikers were waiting.

"Tessa, what's wrong?" Lela asked, worried.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe later." Tessa said, still dripping wet.

Once they got both Mack and Tessa mostly dry, everybody went back inside. They were all chatting when a clap of thunder came extremely close to Big Momma's. Everyone jumped when they heard it.

"Alright, everyone, calm down. Everything is going to be fine! We might end up stuck here for tonight, but we'll make it!" Brady said, standing up.

Suddenly, the power went out and someone sceamed.

**Cliffhanger! Ok, the song is called 'To Where You Are' and it's by Chloe Agnew. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!-TeenBeachGirl194**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, peoples! It's time for Chapter 6! I just wanted to let you know that I'll probably be shortening my chapters a bit. I had been trying to keep them 1,000 words and above, but I've found that doing 1,000+ words is just too much. So, I'll be shortening them a little bit. I hope you enjoy this chapter!-TeenBeachGirl194**

Most everyone jumped when the lights went out, but only a select few girls screamed. Although he'd never admit it, Tanner was a little freaked out, himself.

"Alright, everyone, stay calm. I'm gonna go see if I can figure out why the power went out." Butchy said, beginning to walk away.

"Easy. Due to the intensity of this storm, a power line must have gone down, causing a power outage. It should be back on by morning." Tessa stated, in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

Butchy looked at Tessa, clearly annoyed, not to mention un-impressed.

"How did you...?" Struts began asking.

"My uncle on my mom's side is an electrician, I learned a bunch of stuff from him!" Tessa said, casually.

"Did you enjoy learning it?" Lela questioned.

"No! I hated every minute of it! My mom forced me to learn." Tessa exclaimed, as if it was a well known fact.

"Really!? How could she do that?" CheeChee asked, surprised.

"Cause my dad abandoned our family when I was 4. I don't really remember much about him, so I don't really care."

"You don't care!?" Struts screeched.

"Nope. My dad was a jerk. At least according to my mom he was."

"What did he do?" Giggles asked, joining the conversation.

"He was a drunk, he smoked, he couldn't keep a job, he spent most of the money mom made, and he was abusive."

"How could anyone be like that!?" CheeChee asked, clearly unhappy that anyone could do something like that.

"No idea. All I know is that I's glad he's gone!"

"Hey, guys, here are some flashlights." Tanner said walking up to the others.

"Thanks, Tanner!" Lela exclaimed, taking a flashlight.

Everyone else took a flashlight as well. Soon, everyone began to feel tired. Slowly, one-by-one, everyone fell asleep. Eventually, it was just Tessa, Mack, and Lela left awake.

"Girls, look!" Tessa whispered, pointing to where Struts was sleeping.

What Tessa was pointing at, was the fact that Lugnut was holding Struts as they slept, making for a very cute scene.

"Looks like those two really do like each other." Lela said.

After Lela said that, she too fell asleep, curling up next to Tanner.

"Well, Mack, it's just you and I, I guess."

The only reply Tessa got, was a snore. Tessa looked at Mack, who had her head resting on Brady's shoulder. Tessa got up, thinking that everyone was asleep, when she saw someone sitting by the window.

** I hope you enjoyed it! I'd like to thank cherrygorilla, fanfictionlover211, and MJ Lynn for supporting me so far and for helping me with ideas. Read their stories! They are REALLY good! R&R please!-TeenBeachGirl194**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wassup! Time for Chapter 7! :) Ok, so, I want to know your ideas for this story. I have added a bunch of songs to my list, and I hope you enjoy them. So, does anyone have any guesses as to what is gonna happen in the future? PM me if you have any ideas, cause if you're right, I don't want to spoil it for everyone else. The plot will begin to pick up in the next few chapters, so be ready! Here we go! Chapter 7!-TeenBeachGirl194**

After realizing that she wasn't alone, Tessa decided to see who it was. Upon walking over to the person, she was extremely surprised. She leaned on one of the decorative palm-trees and looked over at the person.

"What are you doing up?" Tessa asked, surprising the person.

"I can't sleep. Why are _you_ up?" They replied, revealing that it was Butchy.

"Well, everyone else is asleep, and I didn't want to sleep quite yet. So, I decided to get up and walk around."

"Then, why don't you go to sleep now?" Butchy said, through clenched teeth.

"I will as soon as you tell me why you hate me so much!" Tessa snipped.

"I don't hate you! I just don't see what everyone sees!" Butchy hissed.

"Would you loosen up just once!?"

"Loosen up? Loosen _up_!?" Butchy repeated, jumping to his feet.

"Yeah! You're acting all uptight, you didn't seem to enjoy yourself tonight, _and _you've been giving me the cold shoulder!" Tessa growled.

"I already told you, I just don't see what everyone else sees!" Butchy snapped, beginning to loose his temper.

"Well maybe you need to get glasses!"

"You did _not_ just say what I think you just said!"

"Yes…I…did."

"Oooh! I'm gonna get you!" Butchy growled, lunging at Tessa.

Seconds later though, Butchy found himself laying on the floor, on his back. Tessa then looked at him, a triumphant look on her face. Butchy just glared at Tessa in reply.

"Butchy? Tessa? Is that you?" They heard someone ask.

"Lela!? Uh, yeah, it's us." Butchy said, embarrassed.

"Were you two...fighting?"

"No, Lela. We weren't fighting. But we were close to it. It's a good thing I know many different forms of martial arts. Good night." Tessa said, walking over to an empty booth and sitting down to sleep.

"Butchy, I can't believe you." Lela said, walking closer, "First you avoid Tessa, then you act like you hate her, and now you nearly get into a fight with her!? Dad would be very disappointed in you."

As Lela spun around and walked back to Tanner, Butchy looked down in shame, now realizing the extent of what he'd done.

The Next Morning

"Ugh! Mack, it's summer break! Close the blinds back!" Tessa mumbled.

"Tessa, Tessa, wake up!" Mack said, shaking Tessa awake.

"What!? Wait. We're actually in Wet Side Story. That wasn't a dream."

"Yeah, it's real. Come on, we're heading back to Lela and Butchy's house to change out of our party clothes."

"Alright, I'm up. I'll be out in one minute."

"Just don't fall asleep again."

Tessa looked around Big Momma's and let the events of the previous day sink in. Although, when she looked over at the window where she'd confronted Butchy, she noticed that he was sitting there again. Not wanting to disturb him, and rile him up again, she stood up and walked out the opposite door.

"Alright, I's here! Let's go!"

"Where's Butchy?" CheeChee asked.

"Oh, he was inside. After my little confrontation with him last night, I don't want to get on his bad side again."

"Smart choice. Besides, he said he'd be back at the house soon. So let's just go." Lela said, with a little bit of attitude.

The other girls all looked at each other before they followed Lela.

**Well, there it is! Chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed it! :) I would like to give credit to my friend cherrygorilla, for the idea of Tessa and Butchy having a little argument. :) R&R!-TeenBeachGirl194**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, everyone! Here's Chapter 8! I honestly don't think it was my best work ever, but it's all I could think of! So, I hope you like it! Chapter 9 is gonna be bringing a surprise into the story, so be prepared!-TeenBeachGirl194**

By the time Butchy got back to the house, the biker girls, and Mack, were already out of their party clothes and into their comfortable casual outfits. All the girls were sitting in the couch, laughing and talking. That is, until Butchy walked in, then, they all just glared at him.  
"Why are you glaring at me like that?" Butchy asked, suddenly wary.  
"Tessa told us what happened last night. You are in big trouble, mister!" Lela said, standing and beginning to walk towards him.  
"Lela. Lela, please calm down!" Butchy said, backing away.  
At this point, Lela was fuming. She was giving Butchy a 'death glare' as she walked closer and closer to him. Eventually, he was backed up against the wall. He looked at Lela, actually looking kinda scared of his own sister. Tessa looked between the two, just as the other girls began to root for Lela.  
_"Even though he did try to attack me last night, if I's ever gonna get on his good side, I need to help him." _Tessa thought.  
At that, Tessa jumped over the back of the couch and ran in-between Lela and Butchy, just as Lela looked prepared to throw a few choice punches.  
"Not gonna happen, Lela."  
"What? But he…"  
"Doesn't matter. He's your brother. Friends come and go, but family is forever."  
Everyone, even Butchy, was looking at her confused at her actions.  
"You're right, Tessa. That was stupid of me. You know, Butchy, your temper is rubbing off on me."  
"Sorry. I REALLY need to learn to control my temper." Butchy replied.  
"Well, now that everything is good between you two, let's eat! I's starved!" Tessa exclaimed.  
About 30 minutes later  
After they'd finished breakfast, and Butchy changed out of his clothes from the night before, the group left and started on their way back to Big Momma's on their bikes. Mack was on one with Lela, since she didn't know how to drive one and Lela did. They'd found a bike that Tessa could use, and it reminded her of her ow bike. Everyone was riding in a group around each other. However, Tessa was staying to the back of the group.  
"Hey."  
After hearing someone speak to her, Tessa looked to her right.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."  
It was Butchy. He smiled slightly at Tessa before speaking again.  
"I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what got into me. Also, thanks for earlier. You really didn't have to do that."  
"Yes I did. You may not particularly like me, but that doesn't mean I should let Lela beat you up. You ARE her brother after all."  
"I know, but deserved it. After how I treated you last night, that is."  
"Not even after that, did you deserve that." Tessa said, smiling.  
"Thanks."  
That was when they realized that they were in-front of Big Momma's.  
"We's should probably head inside, huh?" Tessa asked.  
"Uh, yeah. We probably should."

**Well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 8! I'm hoping to have Chapter 9 done by the middle of the week! :) Check out my account on Polyvore, to see the outfits in my story! Also, check out my friends cherrygorilla and fanfictionlover211's stories! They are to die for! In other words AWESOME! One more thing, please check out my TBM forum. I haven't had a single person post in my forum, and if I don't get one by the end of the year, I'm deleting my forum! So PLEASE post there, because I don't want to delete it! R&R!-TeenBeachGirl194**


	9. Chapter 9: Longest Chapter So Far!

**Well, here's Chapter 9! It's my longest chapter yet! Woo! I probably won't be doing many more long Chapters. I was planning on uploading this last night, but I didn't have it finished at that point. Also, if you haven't seen my profile and seen my name, it's Alyssa, so I'll be signing my beginning and ending A/N's that way. :) So, I hope you enjoy it!-Alyssa**

Everyone had been having a great morning as they hung out at Big Momma's. All except for Tessa, who had been staring into space all morning.  
"Alright, Tessa. That's it! Spill!" Lela said.  
"Huh?"  
"You's been staring into space all morning!" CheeChee said.  
"I have not!" Tessa argued.  
"Yes, you have. Now, who is it?" Struts asked.  
Tessa sighed, "Ok, fine! You've got me! Just, follow me outside and I'll explain. I'm not going to risk being heard."  
So, the girls walked outside, soon to find out who Tessa liked.  
"So, who is it!?" Struts asked impatiently.  
"Why do I have a feeling you're about to sing?" Mack asked.  
"Cause I am!" Tessa exclaimed before the music started.

_I call you up when I know he's at home,  
I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone  
Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?  
Should I give him a smile?  
Should I get up and leave?  
I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking  
But is it wrong if I see him this weekend  
I really hope I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know_

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
He's a hot biker and he's 5 foot 10  
I don't want to, but I want to,  
Cause I just can't get him out of mind and  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

Suddenly, Butchy and Lugnut came out of Big Momma's, and Tessa watched them.

_Cause he's such a dream  
Yeah  
And you'd know what I mean  
If you weren't related_

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
He's a hot biker and he's 5 foot 10  
I don't want to, but I want to  
Cause I just can't get him out of mind and  
Yeah yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

"Wait, I know you were directing it at one of us. And I'm the only one of us who has a brother, soooo...*GASP* You like Butchy!" Lela exclaimed.  
"You got me! I have a crush on Butchy. I always have." Tessa said quietly.  
Then, they heard the guys talking.  
"Where'd the girls go?" Lugnut asked.  
"I's got no idea." Butchy said, looking around.  
"Lugnut! Over here!" Struts called out.  
Once the guys saw them, they walked over to the girls.  
"Why are you girls out here?" Lugnut asked.  
"Tessa wanted to tell us something, but didn't want everyone else to hear." Mack explained.  
"Ok. Well, you should probably come on inside. The other girls are looking for you." Butchy commented.  
So, the girls followed the two back to Big Momma's. After they walked in, all the other girls crowded around them. As they were talking, they heard the roar of motorcycles. The guys, bikers and surfers alike, jumped up and ran over to the girls. The surfer guys stood in front of the girls, with the biker guys in the very front. Tessa looked around at all the guys, and saw SeaCat standing in front of KiKi and Rascal standing in front of Giggles. Even Lugnut was just a little farther back and was standing protectively in front of Struts.  
Seconds later, a group of unknown bikers came into Big Momma's.  
"Speed." Butchy said, glaring at the biker in front.  
Speed had brown hair and blue eyes, and boy was he muscular.  
"Butchy." Speed replied, returning the glare.  
"Why did you come back?"  
"Is it so wrong for me to come and visit my little brother and sister?"  
All the surfers, Mack, Brady, and Tessa, gasped when he said this.  
Tessa turned to Lela and whispered, "He's your older brother?!"  
"Unfortunately, yes. Originally, there was no such thing as The Rodents, only The Adders. After Butchy turned 15, I was 14 and Speed was 18, him and Speed began arguing a lot. Speed eventually got sick of it, and took Bolt; Lugnut's older brother; and five other bikers with him. Those five included Curtis, Hank, and James Mitchell, as well as Jennifer and Amy Sims. I was previously engaged to marry Hank, but that engagement was broken off when he went with Speed." Lela explained.  
As Lela spoke, she pointed to the six different bikers. Curtis had messy brown hair with hazel eyes; Hank had ear-length brown hair with blonde highlights, as well as bangs that swept to the left side, kind of like a rocker hairdo, he also had hazel eyes; James was almost a mix between his brothers, his hair was longer in the front, causing some of his red-highlighted brown hair to fall fall in his face, however, his hair wasn't messy like Curtis's hair, it was neatly combed like Hank's, his eyes are also hazel. Then there were the two Sims girls. Jennifer's hair was a brownish-red with black highlights and her eyes were brown; finally, there's Amy, with her brown hair with red highlights and brown eyes.  
"So, basically, Speed has gathered more bikers?" Tessa asked.  
"Yep. Not to mention they still go by The Adders." Lela confirmed.  
When the two looked back toward the two brothers, they were circling each other, as if they were a couple of male Elk or Moose, sizing each other up before fighting. Suddenly, Speed made a move to punch Butchy. Butchy saw this coming and dodged it, but not before being punched by Speed's other fist. Butchy stumbled backwards and landed on one of the tabled in Big Momma's.  
Tessa had been secretly screaming for Butchy to win, but when Speed punched Butchy, Tessa stopped being the nice, pretty "girl next door". She unleashed the boiling anger she held deep inside her. Not just anger at Speed. It was also anger at her father, and other people who had made her life miserable. Tessa pushed her way through the group of surfers and Rodents, and walked up behind Speed. Tessa tapped Speed's shoulder, making him turn around.  
"Imma give you a knuckle sandwich!" Tessa exclaimed, faster than Speed could process the words.  
Milli-seconds later, Tessa bopped, no…more like punched…Speed, square in the jaw. All too soon though, did Speed get back up. Tessa then used a roundhouse kick, which once again knocked Speed down for only a few seconds. However, this time, Tessa grabbed his left fist with her right hand, and pushed on his left shoulder with her left hand. That is, before she spun him around a couple times and let go, causing him and the Adders to create a domino effect.  
"How…did you…do that?" Speed asked, looking at Tessa.  
"I'm a black belt in karate. I could've done worse, but I decided not to simply because I figure Butchy will want to take you down himself."  
Speed just growled at her before speaking, "We'll be back tonight. So don't go thinking this is over."  
The Adders then left the building, leaving everyone else standing in Big Momma's looking at Tessa.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! The song is "BFB(Best Friend's Brother)" by Victoria Justice. I did change a few of the lyrics, and I cut out the second verse, cause it doesn't apply to this situation. Also, I know NOTHNG about any forms of martial arts. I just did a LOT of research for this chapter. So, Review, and let me know what you think, and what you think/want to happen next. :) I probably won't have another Chapter done until at least the day after Christmas, so, have a Merry Christmas! Or, if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays!-Alyssa**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, everyone! Sorry that it's been so long since I updated. My parenta and I were going from house to house visiting family on Christmas Day and a few days afterwards. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holiday. I know I did! I got a Teen Beach Movie DVD! :) I'm really excited! Then, today (Dec. 30) is my b-day! Well, on with the story! I just had to fill you guys in! So, on to Chapter 10!-Alyssa**

Once the Adders left, everyone began speaking at once. Mostly asking questions, mainly revolving around 'How did you do that?' That is, until Tessa held her hands up for silence.  
"Now, I said this already, but I am a Black Belt in karate. I also know several other forms of martial arts."  
"Why did you do that?" Tessa heard someone ask from the back of the group.  
Everyone stepped aside, revealing that it was Butchy who had spoken. His face showed almost no emotion, possibly because he was having mixed feelings. He was glad that Tessa had taken on Speed, but then again, she could've been hurt. But yet, he was proud that a girl could be that good at fighting.  
"Well, for one, I couldn't just let him attack! Second, I knew what I was doing. And Third, I wanted to show him that girls are just as capable as boys."  
"It was very dangerous! He could've easily hurt you, or worse."  
"Yeah, but he didn't! Besides, it's an occupational hazard."  
"What occupation!?"  
"Being a karate Black Belt!"  
"You're stubborn, you know."  
"Yeah, I know. My mom told me that all the time."  
"Tessa! We gotta go get ready for the Shindig tonight!" Lela said, grabbing Tessa's arm.  
Not only did the girls have to get ready, but Lela also wanted to avoid another confrontation. Once the girls were back at the house, they started preparing. By the time it was 30 minutes till the Shindig, Butchy, Lugnut, Tanner, and Brady, were all waiting downstairs for the girls. After a few minutes, the girls walked downstairs, all except for Tessa.  
Lela was wearing her usual Shindig outfit; Struts was wearing a hot pink, one shoulder, dress; CheeChee had on a Silver, strapless dress; and Mack had on a blue ombré, maxi, strapless dress. All they guys' jaws dropped. Then, the girls stepped aside, to reveal Tessa. Tessa had her hair in a French Twist, she had on a blue version of Lela's dress, with black heels.  
Butchy gaped at how stunning Tessa looked. Tessa looked Butchy right in the eye and smiled a small, shy smile.  
"M'lady." Tanner said, walking to Lela and kissing her hand.  
"Oh, Tanner!" Lela exclaimed.  
"Shall we go?" Brady asked, offering Mack his arm.  
At that, odded and everyone walked out. Leaving Tessa and Butchy alone.  
"Um, you look very pretty tonight. I mean, you always look pretty, but you look…"  
"I know what you mean. And thank you. You look quite handsome yourself."  
"Uh, thanks. Should we go?"  
"Sure."  
Butchy offered his arm to Tessa, and she eagerly accepted. After they'd walked part way, Tessa realized that Butchy seemed a bit tense.  
"You know, you don't have to walk me there if you feel uncomfortable."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"I can just tell."  
"Oh, um, ok. Well, I'll still walk with you there."  
"Alright." Tessa said with a smile.  
When they walked in, Lela came rushing over to them.  
"Tessa, you HAVE to sing with me tonight! CheeChee is taking up backup singing tonight, cause Struts is gonna dance with Lugnut!"  
"Well, good for them! Sure! I'll sing with you!" Tessa exclaimed.  
"Great! Come on then!"  
Then the two ran to join CheeChee, Maya, and Nikki by the stage, just as Tanner went up on the stage.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! And I'd like to give a shoutout to cherrygorilla, who has helped and supported me so far, as well as becone a friend to me; fanfictionlover211, who has become a great friend; MJ Lynn, who has given tips on how to better write my story; and to guest, Struts4123, thank you for reviewing on my story, and thank you so much for saying what you did, it means a lot to me. :) Also, Struts4123, if you sign up on , and PM me, I could help you with your writing, if you'd like. :) Well, everyone, R&R!-Alyssa**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, everyone! It's time for Chapter 11! I hope you like it! :)-Alyssa**

"Good evening, everyone! As is our Shindig tradition, Lela has agreed to sing "Fallin For Ya". And tonight, Tessa has also agreed to sing with Lela!"  
Everyone applauded as Lela and Tessa walked on stage. Lela passed a mic to Tessa, who took it and smiled. Seconds later, the music began, and everyone started dancing. However, Tessa noticed that Butchy was just standing off to the side, doing nothing.

_Tessa: The day started ordinary  
Boys walking by  
It was the same old story  
Too fresh or too shy  
I'm not the kind to fall for a guy  
Who flashes a smile  
(It goes on for miles)  
I'm usually swoon but  
I'm over the moon  
('Cause he was just too cool for school)_

_Both: And now I'm  
Fallin' for ya  
Fallin' for ya  
I know I shouldn't but I  
I just can't stop myself from  
Fallin' for ya  
Fallin' for ya  
Can't hold on any longer  
And now I'm fallin' for you_

_Lela: Now we're going steady  
He's the cat's meow  
(Meow Meow)  
He says I'm a betty  
And we paint the town  
I'm not the kind to fall for a guy  
Just cause he says hi  
(While he's cruisin' by)  
He's ready to race  
And I'm catching his gaze  
(Can't go on like this for days)_

_Both: And now I'm  
Fallin' for ya  
Fallin' for ya  
I know I shouldn't but I  
I just can't stop myself from  
Fallin' for ya  
Fallin' for ya  
Can't hold on any longer  
And now I'm fallin' for ya_

_Tessa: Feels like I tumbled from another world  
Into your arms and it's so secure  
Maybe I'll stumble but I'll know for sure  
Head over heels I'm gonna be your girl_

Then, when Tessa and Lela spun, Tessa knew Lela would fall into Tanner's arms, no doubt. So, Tessa tried to keep her footing, but failed, and felt herself enter a free-fall to the floor. That is, until someone caught her. Tessa felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her shoulders and her waist. She looked at her rescuer to thank him, when she saw who it was. It was Butchy! Tessa smiled and joined Lela in singing the final chorus.

_Both: And now I'm  
Fallin' for ya  
Fallin' for ya  
I know I shouldn't but I_

At this point, Butchy let Tessa's feet touch the floor, and she continued singing.

_I just can't stop myself from  
Fallin' for ya  
Fallin' for ya  
Can't hold on any longer  
And now I'm fallin' for you_

"Thank you for catching me!"  
"Oh! Uh, y-you're welcome."  
"I knew wearing heels was a bad idea."  
"Well, Lela wears em' all the time, but she still falls every time she sings that song."  
"Well, I for one don't think I's gonna be wearing heels on a stage again!"  
At that, Tessa gave Butchy a smile, and walked toward the door. Once she reached the door, she looked over her shoulder, looked Butchy right in the eye, and smiled again before walking outside. Suddenly, Butchy decided to follow her, and so, he walked outside. But not without being seen.

**Well, there's Chapter 11! So, I've decided to start putting a Teen Beach Movie related question (maybe including some questions related to my fanfic) at the end of each Chapter. So, here's the first question.**

**Who said "The truth is, bikers aren't that bad. They want the same thing we want. We just want it better."?**

**I think this one was kinda easy, but either way, if you review with the answer or just plain review in general, you'll get a shoutout in my next chapter! Good luck!-Alyssa**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating! I've been studying for Semester Finals all week! Finals started Thursday, and I've had limited time to write. But, here I am! In all I got 8 correct answers, 0 wrong answers, and I got 5 reviews on my story (in general) since I posted Chapter 11! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
BTRusher1: You got the question right! Thank you so much for telling me what you think of my story! It means a lot!  
Struts4123: Thank you, and that is correct!  
Vampiregleek1: Great job! That is the correct answer!  
Fanfictionlover211: That's correct! I'm glad you liked the chapter!  
Cherrygorilla: You're right! Thank you so much for reading my story up to this point! It means a lot! :)  
Angelicdreamer101: Good job! That's right!  
Candycanelila: Thank you for explaining this to me and bringing it to my attention! I really appreciate it!  
Randomgirl: Well done! You got the answer right!  
Abby: I will be making more stories for Teen Beach Movie after this one. I'll be creating a sequel to the movie next. :)  
EmmyLovesRoss: Thank you for all of your reviews! You are correct, also!  
Great job to everyone! I'd like to ask all my readers to go and read stories by cherrygorilla, fanfictionlover211, and EmmyLovesRoss! Please review the stories, especially the one by cherrygorilla. She's amazing, and she doesn't get many reviews. Her story is really good, and I think you guys will enjoy it! If you don't read her story, you are missing out, because she really is amazing! Here's Chapter 12!-Alyssa**

Mack, Brady, Lela, and Tanner all noticed that the two went outside. So, the four followed them. When they got outside, they didn't see them anywhere.  
"Look! There they are!" Lela exclaimed.  
When they looked, they saw Tessa sitting on the rock where Lela and Tanner had fallen in love; and they saw Butchy leaning against a Palm Tree, looking at the moon.  
"Guys, I've got an idea!" Tanner said, grabbing his guitar.  
The others caught on, and readied themselves. Tanner sat down on the hood of a nearby car, and began strumming, which ended up with Butchy singing.

**Butchy**: _I believe we all have a soul mate_

_The chance for a perfect duet  
I believe in hopeless devotion  
I just haven't found her yet  
But in my mind I see  
The chick, who is meant for me  
She'll be someone who is lovely  
Someone wonderful and true_

**Tessa**: _The kind of boy  
Who makes who makes you smile  
Even when you're feeling blue_

**T****essa and Butchy**: _And I know, I know she's(He's) out there  
Most definitely  
Oh yeah  
Not a phony, or a fake  
Sweeter than a chocolate shake  
My meant to be  
When it's meant to be  
You go kinda crazy  
Meant to be  
You forget your own name  
When it's meant to be  
It's destiny callin'  
And nothing ever will be the same!  
Oh yeah!_

Mack and Lela took that as their cue and ran over to Butchy.

**Mack**: _You need a girl who's into music_  
**Lela**: _To run up high on cupid's wings!_

Brady and Tanner; who'd stopped playing his guitar; did the same as Mack and Lela, only the went to Tessa.

**Tanner**: _Find that boy with perfect hair_  
**Brady**: _Hello Hollywood ending with strings_

**Mack and Brady**: _Oh, I know, I know she's (he's) out there  
Can't you see?  
Oh yeah!_  
**Lela and Tanner**: _Maybe you've already met, the one you'll never forget!  
Your meant to be!_  
**Mack, Brady, Lela, and Tanner:** _When it's meant to be!_  
_The stars seem to glisten!  
Meant to be!  
The clouds depart  
When it's meant to be!  
That's destiny callin!  
And if you listen you'll find your heart!_

**Girls**:_Four eyes meet and the meet is sweet  
Could it lead to something more_  
**Guys**:_What's the deal?  
When the way you feel_  
**Tanner, Brady, Lela and Mack:**_ Is something you never felt before!_  
**Tessa**:Oh!  
**Butchy**: Gee!  
**Brady and Tanner**: _Um…._  
**Mack and Lela**: _Plan B_?

**Mack, Brady, Lela, and Tanner**: _When it's meant to be  
You go kinda crazy  
Meant to be...  
You forget your own name  
When it's meant to be  
It's destiny callin'  
And nothing ever will be the same!_

Once the music stopped, Brady, Mack, Tanner, and Lela all stood next to each other.  
"Well…that didn't go according to plan." Tanner said.  
"Not one one bit." Brady said.  
"How are we going to them together? They're perfect for each other!" Lela said.  
"Well, maybe we need to get them alone…" Brady began.  
"No!" Lela said, with a firmness they didn't know she had.  
"Why?" Tanner asked.  
"The last time they were 'alone' was when we were sleeping at Big Momma's last night, and if Tessa weren't a girl, she would've been pummeled." Mack explained.  
"Oh. Maybe we just need to get them together without any Peer Pressure." Brady suggested.  
"That might work. Let's go inside and talk about it with Struts and CheeChee." Lela said.

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. Once again, I thank everyone who reviewed since Chapter 11, and I really hope you guys will all read and review the stories by cherrygorilla, fanfictionlover211, and EmmyLovesRoss! Do it for me, please! Here's this Chapter's question!**

**In the movie, who is the first Biker to arrive at Big Momma's?**

**Once again, I will give a shoutout to all who review, whether you give me the answer to the question or not, I will give you a shoutout! I look forward to hearing from you all, and I really hope you will read and review my friends' stories. :)-Alyssa**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again! I know that I JUST updated on Saturday, but I couldn't wait any longer to post this Chapter! I think this is one of my favorite chapters so far. :) So, I'd like to thank my 7 reviewers from Chapter 12!**

**Cherrygorilla- That is correct! Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!**

**Totalidiot55- You are right! Great job!**

**Kara Valmont- Thank you for reviewing and you are correct! :)**

**Ixaah11- Thank you for suggesting that! I will look into possibly using it! :)**

**BTRrusher- I'm glad you liked the Chapter! You are correct! Good job!**

**Struts4123-Thank you! You got the question right! :)**

**SandlotGurrl1999- Yes, it's him! :) I'm so glad you like my story!**

**Now, in the last Chapter, I forgot to tell you the answer to the question in Chapter 11. So, here are the answers so far.**

**Chapter 11: The answer was Tanner**

**Chapter 12: The answer was Lugnut**

**Read on to the Authors Note at the bottom for the next question!**

**Once again, I'd like to ask you to read the stories by cherrygorilla, fanfictionlover211, and EmmyLovesRoss. So, here's Chapter 13, one of my favorite chapters to date!-Alyssa**

After the song, Tessa, Butchy, went inside with Lela, Tanner, Mack, and Brady following moments after. Only to find a group of Adders standing around a table. They were all wondering who it was, when they heard the voice of the blonde haired surfer girl, Coral, quoting Star Trek. Only Mack, Brady, and Tessa knew why though. Coral was an orphan from the real world. Tessa was about to intervene, when she noticed a dark-brown haired, blue eyed Adder guy, tromping toward the group of Adders.

"Guys, stop it. Just because she's a surfer doesn't mean you need to disrespect a lady." He said.

"Aww, Bolt, come on! We's just having a bit of fun!" Hank said.

"Not here you's not." Bolt threatened, making the other bikers walk away, leaving Bolt with Coral.

"Thank you." Coral said, quietly.

"No problem. Even though you's a surfer, doesn't mean those guys had any right to harass you." Bolt said with a smile.

"You know, even though you're an Adder, you're really nice." Coral said.

"Yeah, I try to be. I's Lugnut's older brother, just like Speed is the older brother of Butchy and Lela."

"Really? I guess I can see the resemblance between you two. I'm Coral."

"I'm Bolt."

"BOLT!" Speed yelled.

"Uh, oh. I's better get going before Speed gets more angry than he already is." Bolt said.

"Will I see you again?" Coral asked.

"Yes. Meet me on the beach at midnight. I'll be there." Bolt replied, smiling.

Coral smiled back, as Bolt turned and walked away.

"Guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lela asked.

"That we need to follow Coral to the beach tonight and get those two together?" Mack asked.

"Yup!"

"Uhhh, guys?" Tessa said, getting the attention of the other 3.

Tessa pointed toward where Butchy and Speed were standing. The two were arguing, that is, until Speed grabbed the collar of Butchy's shirt.

"You's got guts, little brother. Acting like you's got control over me."

Speed then proceeded to lift Butchy off the ground and push him up against the wall. At that point, Tessa could tell that Butchy was worried. Tessa began walking toward the two when Speed looked her in the eye and spoke.

"You come much closer, and he'll be the one who pays." Speed said, slightly choking Butchy, to the point where he started having a little trouble breathing.

Butchy proceeded to look Tessa in the eye.

"Tessa, don't do it. He's trying to trick you!" Butchy gasped.

"I…I…" Tessa stammered, looking at Butchy.

Tessa then took a couple steps back.

"Good choice." Speed said, turning back to Butchy.

"You's not gettin' away with this, Speed." Lugnut spoke up.

"Yes, actually, I will." Speed said, tightening his grip on Butchy, making it nearly impossible for him to breathe.

Tessa knew that if she didn't do something, Butchy would pass out. So, she took off her heels, ran at Speed, and just as Speed turned to face her, she punched him in the face with all her strength. Speed let go of Butchy and stumbled backwards. When Speed let go of him, Butchy collapsed on the floor, gasping for air.

"No one, I repeat, no one, messes with my friends!" Tessa snapped, clenching her fists.

"I's not letting you get away with it this time!" Speed said, standing.

"Why's you here anyway, Speed?" Struts asked.

"Originally, the Rodents didn't even EXIST. Just the Adders, and I's always been leader. Until HE turned 15 and we started fighting. I almost made him leave, but I didn't and I left. I vowed that as soon as I turned 20, I'd come back and make him leave."

"You's not gonna get away with it, Speed." CheeChee said.

"I's already told you. I WILL get away with it!" Speed said, glaring at CheeChee.

Tessa knew what was going to happen next.

'He's gonna start a fight.'

Tessa looked at Mack and Brady, and both immediately knew what was going on. They got a few of the tougher bikers in front of the group. Then, Tessa ran to the back of the group and straight to Butchy.

"You's alright?" Tessa asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you. You didn't have to do that, you know."

"I know. But even though we's kinda got off on the wrong foot, we's still friends." Tessa said, smiling."

"Thank you, Tessa."

"You're welcome."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of wood breaking, and Butchy pulled Tessa closer to him, in order to protect her. When they got close, their lips barely touched, but it still made Tessa blush.

"Lugnut!"

Both Tessa and Butchy knew that it was Struts who'd screamed. So, they both jumped to their feet, and ran over to the group. Lugnut; like Butchy earlier; had been punched, and had landed on a table, breaking it.

"Get out of here, Speed. You've caused enough trouble." Butchy said.

"I'll leave for tonight, but I's gonna be back in the morning." Speed said, before walking out the door.

However, Bolt had stayed behind.

"You's ok, bro?" Bolt asked, offering to help Lugnut to his feet.

"I's fine." Lugnut snapped, standing up.

"Listen, I's sorry. I never shoulda left. Life in the Adders isn't the same anymore. Ever since we left, Speed has been more strict. We's not allowed to speak unless spoken too, and we's gotta to do everything he says, otherwise we's in trouble."

"Why don't you just leave if you don't like it?" Myranda asked.

"That's the problem. I's AWAYS with Speed. So even if I tried to leave, I wouldn't get far."

"BOLT!"

"Oh, boy. I'd better go. Bye, guys." Bolt said, running out the door.

**I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter! What did you think of it? Well, here's the question for this**

**Chapter!**

**Which Teen Beach Movie Actress has the middle name 'Victoria'? (You might have to do some searching for this one. Hint: Check IMDB. ;)**

**I can't wait to see who answers! I'll plan on updating either Thursday or Friday, depending on how busy my schedule is. But I will try to update on one of those two days! :)-Alyssa**


End file.
